


The Bounty Hunter and The Child

by stefanovalentini



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, F/M, Father and Son, Fluff, Other, Star Wars - Freeform, the Mandalorian has a soft heart and YOu know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefanovalentini/pseuds/stefanovalentini
Summary: Some fluff of our favorite bounty hunter and baby frogFollow me on tumblr!! @cognatillusive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Bounty Hunter and The Child

“That’s not a toy” Mando softly plucked the silver ball from the green child’s mouth and put it back on the lever. The child’s soft ears drooped and lowered its warm wet eyes, you felt a tinge of guilt in your gut and for some strange reason you felt the urge to comfort the child. You sighed and unscrewed the metal ball off the lever and lowered it down to the child’s needy grasp. “Here” you couldn’t look at the child but you knew that it was satisfied with itself. You were on the clock, sure you worked on your own time and pace, but this client was different, they were willing to pay in such a high bounty you were sure this would save you enough Beskar ingots to make a whole set of armor and hell you craved the idea of it. You worked the control pad and set a course for Nar Shaddaa, careful to set a navigation where you wouldn’t end up in a field of meteors or worse a herd of Purrgil. Nar Shaddaa wasn’t a normal everyday planet, it was full of crime and crawling with pirates and other bounty hunters and assassins, it wasn’t a safe place to say the least and not for a child and a lone bounty hunter. It wasn’t long before you landed on Nar Shaddaa, raindrops pounded against the metal roof of your ship, ricocheting away like bullets. You gathered your weapons , your blaster and your Amban rifle and as well your beskar dagger, you were about to leave the Razor Crest when you heard a familiar whine and soft tug at your shawl. The child was hugged by your side, looking up at you with its bulbous brown eyes, filled to the brim with desperation and sadness, you kneeled down and put a gloved hand on the child’s round fuzzy head. “Greenbean..I can't take you with me, it’s far too dangerous” The child continued to look at you with its adorable round eyes and in a second before you knew it the child hugged your leg and softly rubbed its face in your shawl like a soft blanket. Your heart stung from the sudden act of affection, you adored the child but you just couldn't afford for it to get hurt again, not after what happened with the last client, you just couldn't afford to lose someone.....again....but for some reason in your heart you knew this child was different...it had a special power that you had never encountered before...it was special and it needed you. "okay...but just this once okay?" you said in a defeated tone and picked up the child, holding it close to you, the child giggled in a happy victory and hugged you. "okay buddy...lets go" you tucked the child in its pod and took off your shawl, covering it and tucking it in snug so that it wouldn't get wet and cold when you both walked off the ship. You pulled out your tracking fob and walked slowly off the ship, boots sloshing and sinking in the viscous mud like quicksand. “Come on buddy...it can't be that far” you looked back and spoke to the child and received a curious coo and nod, you looked down at the illuminated fob as it chirped happily throughout the crowd of people. Heads turned and eyes stared intently watching your every move, step and breath. The tracking fob grew louder and louder by the second as you parted through the sea of outlaws. You moved the child’s pod closer to you, protecting the child as if something were to emerge and take him, you couldn’t help the deep feeling that something was very wrong here...very very wrong. “Come on, were almost there” you looked up from your tracking fob that was now aggressively flaring a shade of bright red. “Choy? Poonoo do u have unko mandalorian?” A rotund Hutt emerged from the gang of smugglers blocking your path along with his other obtuse cronies “I’m here for Grim Rozar” the Hutt raised its invisible eyebrows and let out a guttural chuckle as his voluptuous body jiggled with each laugh, silence invaded the crowd and soon became a sea of whispering and gasps. “U are nopa chowbaso unko” the Hutt came closer to you and his cronies emerged around you, slowly closing in like a pack of wolves. You slid your hand slowly down to the side of your gun holster careful to come unnoticed, “Mee will crush tonka do bones-“ before the enraged Hutt could finish you heard a small coo and your heart instantly dropped into your stomach, the child..before you could rip out your blaster from the holster it was too late, the mountainous Hutt had already had his cronies on your feet with their blasters and various weapons. Before you could take action you watched in dismay as the slimy overgrown slug slithered near the floating cradle and proceeded to slowly lift your shawl off the child, your nerves shot and you could feel your brain pulsating behind your eyes in a furious rage. “Don’t touch him” The Hutt turned to your direction and laughed, mocking you in his language all the while his cronies joined in. “Choy Do weak excuse che do mandalorian” You gritted your teeth in anger as the Hutt continued to mock you and poke you with questions, you didn’t have time for this shit. “If you have a problem take it with me….but leave the kid out of it” you said in anger as you could feel the blood rushing up to your head. The Hutt let out another beastly chuckle as he continued to lift up the shawl, but this time he proceeded to take the child out of the cradle, you jerked out of the cronies hard grip and reached behind your back violently snatching your Amban Rifle to put a hole in each and every one of the ugly mugs. The Hutt dropped the child and attempted to slither away but before he could, you shot him, his agonizing scream brought a satisfied feeling to the coldness of your heart. The ugly Hutt and his cronies were now dead, nothing more than a pile of steaming ash. You rushed over to the crying child lying on the ground and scooped him up carefully, your heart stopped pounding and soon a blanket of relief coated your heart and stomach. He was okay...he didn’t fall too hard to the ground due to the pod hovering at a low height and how he was softly wrapped in your shawl, it thankfully cushioned his fall. Nonetheless he was distraught and scared and now he was crying, you felt your gut singe in a fiery heat as your brows furrowed in anger, you felt so helpless that you couldn’t protect the child better, you felt less of a caretaker and now less than a real father. “Shhh-shhh it's okay, I’m here” You cradled the small child and softly wiped away his tears “Look at you ...all riled up..my little green man..all upset...its okay buddy” you caressed the baby’s soft cheek and held him close to you, softly humming a lost mandalorian lullaby your mother used to sing to you when you couldn’t sleep...surprisingly it worked and the small baby soon stopped crying. “See there you go ...all better now ... see my little womp rat.” You said smiling from behind your metal disguise, “everything is gonna be okay...I promise” Your voice cracked on the emphasis of the last word and the small child’s ears perked up and wiggled in surprise. A small green hand reached out of the wrapped shawl you were holding and reached up to your face absentmindedly placing a small warm hand upon your cold beskar helmet, “Da” the green child spoke still holding his hand upon your face. You smiled and felt a familiar wetness below your eyes, you were crying?...thankfully no one could see this form of vulnerability as your helmet was covering your face. “Yeah...Da” you softly took the child’s hand and lowered it off your helmet and smiled, “Let’s go get this asshole”.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters might be delayed due to exams next week !! But I will try and post more !!


End file.
